Last Resort
by Aries Druella
Summary: "Tell you what, Granger. If by the time we're 27 and still not married, we'll be each other's last resort."


**A/N: Waaa! I finally got the courage to write a Dramione! Then just now I had the courage to post it! My gosh! What an achievement! Yeah right... -rolls eyes-**

**If this idea of mine was already written out by someone, please tell me. I seriously do not mean for that to happen and please don't accuse me of plagiarism. I'm willing to take this down if it was already used, writted and postd by someone else..**

**Note/Disclaimer: Not mine... Plus I didn't get my hogwarts letter 3 years ago... I'm still sore about that...**

* * *

><p>"Tell you what, Granger. If by the time we're 27 and still not married, we'll be each other's last resort."<p>

Those were the words that kept repeating in her mind.

She didn't even know why, I mean- it's been almost 10 years since the time he said that. It wasn't even serious, plus they haven't really talked to each other after that.

It was a quiet night in hogwarts, everyone was celebrating Voldemort's defeat. Even her just a few minutes ago, until she had to go after explaining some things to Ron.

It was hard, he took it quite badly when she said that the kiss was just a spur of the moment thing. And when she said that she didn't want to be tied down now, especially when they go out of hogwarts. He went red, frustration, confusion, embarassment and anger etched on his face. He was about to scream at her, but he stopped and said that yes, he understood and left.

She kept thinking back at it. If the kiss was a spur of the moment thing, what about the years before? Scratch that. She already figured that out. She liked him before, but due to the anxiety and fear brought by Voldemort's return she mistook it as love. Now that he's finally gone, she could think clearly.

She sat there sighing and looking at the lake, until footsteps came from behind her. She immediately had her wand out and pointed it to the person behind her.

"Relax, Granger. It's me." the person, Draco Malfoy, called out.

"Oh. It's just you. Gave me a scare, thought it was a deatheater." Oops. Awkward silence, " So, what brings you here? Weren't you in the great hall with your family?"

He shrugged, "Potter came and said he'd talk for them when the ministry went to us. He said I was already taken care of and that Father was the only one who wasn't, so Mother came with him."

Hermione pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Was talking to her civilly? Impossible. But she guessed war really changed people.

"How about you? Why aren't you with Weasley? Usually by now the girlfriend is with the boyfriend. " he pointed out, sitting down beside her.

"The was never an us." she saw him arch an eyebrow telling her to elaborate. Surprisingly, she did, "I mistook liking him as loving him. For years. For years, Malfoy, years! Do you know how frustrating that is once I could think clearly without that nagging feeling that Voldemort's gonna kill me, us?" she groaned.

While he, just sat there listening to her rant. Looking subtly amused.

"Hell, he was probably my only chance at getting married. I could have tolerated him after being his supposed 'girlfriend' for years." she continued, having stood up by now she kicked a rock into the lake.

"Oh! I'm so stupid. Now I can never have a family of my own! Unlike you," she looked him up and down, "It won't be hard for you to get a wife."

He scoffed, "Are you kidding me, Granger? With the side my family was known for siding with, no girl with a brain will look at me twice."

She rolled her eyes, "Your money and looks make it easy for them to look through that." and crossed her arms.

"I said, girl with a brain Granger." he stressed.

"Okay! So we'll both have difficult lives starting from now, don't you think so Malfoy?"

"It's never been easy. Not for any of us." he murmured, just loud enough so she could hear.

He suddenly looked up to face her, "Tell you what, Granger. If by the time we're 27 and still not married, we'll be each other's last resort."

Hermione first looked shocked then laughed as he offered his hand with a straight face.

"Deal." they smiled.

Hermione Granger realized the reason why those words rang inside her head once she opened her door to come face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

"Granger. We need to get married now." and those words sealed her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how's that? I mean for this to be a one shot... but I'm willing to make it longer but after a few months of course... :D No flames prease! Critisism is allowed... :D**


End file.
